Chatot (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
| ability= | pokemonname=Chatot| prevonum=441| noevo=incap | epnum=SS020| epname=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness| current=At Wigglytuff's Guild | enva1=Maddie Blaustein| java1=Daisuke Sakaguchi| }} Chatot (Japanese: ペラップ Perap) is a non-player character in and . He is the head of intelligence of the guild and 's second-in-command, as well as his best friend. Chatot assigns explorations to the guild members, and is in charge when Wigglytuff falls asleep. He's very old friends with Wigglytuff and (level wise) is the second most powerful member of the guild. Although he means well, he can be somewhat hotheaded. His personality is also somewhat erratic, but to a lesser extent than Wigglytuff. Though he always has the Guild's best intentions at heart, he's known to be rather harsh, such as sending the s to bed without taking supper for failing a mission without allowing them to explain themselves. He is somewhat paranoid, mostly about Wigglytuff getting mad, and sleeps at the top of the ladder out of the guild to ensure no one runs away. He is shown to care deeply for the Guild members, but will sometimes deny it, claiming his actions are for the Guild's best interests. He, like most everyone, fell for 's lies and had a lot of respect for him, shown by how much convincing it took for him to believe the team's story after they escape the future. Chatot accompanies the player and its partner during the Brine Cave exploration, up until the relay point, where he angrily chases , after they stole the partner's Relic Fragment and Chatot discovered how much trouble they'd caused the team. After reprimanding the wounded Team Skull, he heads forward, and when the player and partner spot him, he protects them and takes a powerful attack from and the brothers in their defense, much like before, where he explored the same dungeon with Wigglytuff, and was attacked in the same manner, taking the hit for Wigglytuff. After the team defeats the Fossil Pokémon, the guild takes Chatot back to the guild to tend to his wounds. After the credits roll, in the team's Mystifying Forest exploration, he plays as one of the "minions" of "the grand master of all things bad," for the team's graduation exam. Despite the team discovering the truth, thanks to Bidoof, the guild denies it to no end. Moves used In the anime Chatot appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness as Wigglytuff's partner. Although he doesn't have much of a role outside of the guild, he explains to Team Poképals about the legend of the Time Gears and the evil work of . Chatot appeared again in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness with Wigglytuff and the other guild members. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=阪口大助 Daisuke Sakaguchi |en=Maddie Blaustein |de=Sven Plate |es_eu=Eduardo del Hoyo}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Chatot appeared in PMDP17 of . In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Chatot first appeared in BET1 of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Trivia * Chatot dropped in level between Bidoof's Wish, which is set before the events of the main storyline, and appearances in the story. Related articles Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Charaktere aus Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2#Plaudagei it:Chatot (Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo) zh:聒噪鸟（时暗空探险队）